


Baby Boy(?)

by kyokosato11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokosato11/pseuds/kyokosato11
Summary: Am I your sugar baby now?





	Baby Boy(?)

1

The city was raining non stop today. It was cold and it was such a hassle to come out. And yet the promise that my friend was talking about still got me thinking.

"I'm going to introduce you to my friends"

I didn't know that this friend of mine, Dan, had other friends beside me. He was such a diligent prude that like being a secretary more than anyone in school. He literally sat all day long in the student council room and worked on his paper. Even the president himself was less diligent than him.

He knew me because I was one of the student council staff members. I was a representative for the students who were Christian. I didn't know why they choose me because I saw myself not as religious as the others. But when I said that, everyone shook their head, disagreed with me. They said that I was the only one who looked like a saint, a super serious person, a quiet one, and not to mention that I had a good grades. Even the teachers said so. It was ridiculous, but it was the truth.

On the outside, though.

The expectation of people around me making me being more secretive about my privacy. I was slowly turning to be a role model in school without realizing it. The people who knew the real me at first was only him, because he was on the same year with me and we have the same liking. And when I became a senior there was one little girl that join the gang, Ann, a junior in her first year.

No one except the two knew that I had secret desire too. I was not a saint and I had the same needs like other people, like every teens out there. But it was hard to fulfill what I wanted because I didn't know where to find it.

To find a sugar daddy.

It was not like I was really low on cash, but I was thinking on how I could go to college when my parents still need to pay the school tuition for my sister. It was a situation where I could no longer hope for entering college. My teacher already told me to get a scholarship, but the chance of getting one is really hard. Even if my grades were good enough, I still needed to take the test and there weren't only me who wanted that opportunity.

I like an older man. That was why I never took a second glance at my classmates. I didn't find them attractive enough. And the idea of finding a sugar daddy came from Dan. He said that I was really cut for it. I had a lean body and a child look, 'a baby face like my sis' he said. And it made me shiver, it was really weird when he said it. But I didn't know what would happen if an older man was saying it to me. Dan was thinking that it was relatively easy thing for me to search for one. And here I was, didn't have a single clue as to where to find that certain someone.

If only I had a personality that looks like that girl in my classroom, a slut or whatever everyone said it, maybe I didn't need to suffer this. I overheard them talking nonchalantly about their friends being fucked by an older man. And for God's sake they talked about the size in the classroom where everyone could hear it. And yet they paid no attention to their surrounding. Somehow it made me jealous hearing it. If I were to join them on their conversation, everyone might be shocked and told me to leave because they didn't want to spoil my ears.

***

"Hey, Ryou"

I looked up to see Dan. He was already here, I didn't notice him because I kept thinking on how I could enter college because my parents really wanted me to go. I didn't want to burden them with money issues.

"Sorry, I'm late. I need to pick up my sis, she's in the car right now. Yeah, fixing her make-up. What are you dozing about? It seems serious." He grabbed the seats on my right side and sat on it.

"No, it's nothing. Just usual stuff, you know, college." I said while slurping my drink. 

We promised to meet here, in a cafe that was located in the center of the city. I thought this place was going to be crowded with people, but I was glad that it wasn't. There were only a couple and a family that sat far from us. Maybe it was because of the rain. I didn't like being in a crowded place and Dan knew about it. He was being considered of me that he took this place instead of the usual cafe that he frequently visited.

"Your sis sure takes time to fix her make-up. I don't understand her. She's beautiful enough without a make-up on her face." I said it to him. And he just nod.

"Well, thank you, pretty boy." Elle suddenly poked my cheek with her finger. So, that was why Dan only giving me a nod instead of rambling about her sister and her demeanor. They always fight about each and everything.

She let herself sat beside my chair and order a mocha for her, a black coffee for Dan and a matcha latte for me. I already have my drinks though, but she insisted and told me 'let this older sis pamper you'. She also said that I could order anything I wanted because It was rare to see me because of her schedule. Even if she said that, I couldn't bring myself to order anything.

"So, why are we here again?" I asked Dan. I was confused because Elle joined us.

She ruffled my hair. Smiling at me. "Well, because I'm too lonely by myself these past few months and I miss you." I smiled to her, letting her ruffled my hair. I liked it when people touched my hair.

"Just tell him the truth. You're far stressing about the project you've been working on." Dan took out his phone. Opening that one popular game that had food characters battling another food characters.

"Damn, don't make me remember that. That project will make me getting older real fast." She said while pinching her frown.

"Hm? Isn't it because you want to introduce me to your friends?" I looked at Dan who was busy defeating an octopus girl, who seemed to be the boss in that level.

"Sorry about that. They're not exactly my friends, though." Dan said while glancing toward her sister. She was thanking the waitress who brought them their order.

Elle continued, "Yes, I invited three people here. It's actually my friends. My old friends from high school. Two of them are my senior, and one of them is a brat, I mean the same age as me. I just want to meet them before going abroad. And I miss you too. But I only have today's schedule off."

"What? Wow, where are you going?" I was excited when hearing the word abroad. I never went anywhere outside of France. I was aiming for Oxford University in England though. Though, I would like to go to Tokyo University in Japan. But it was too far and and I didn't have that much savings to go there.

"Try to guess." She said while smiling from ear to ear.

She was being playful. And looking at her expression it should be a place that either one of us wanted so badly to go. "Don't tell me...No way! Which one is it? South Korea or Japan?"

"Uh-huh" She nodded her head several times while glancing at me. That was it. Then it should be the later. Because it was one of my dream to go there.

"Oh, my God. You're going to Japan?" I couldn't believe it. She was going to that place where Cherry Blossom was blooming beautifully every year, and not to mention they have so much entertainment and the latest technology.

"Yep. I don't understand you. You said that you don't like crowds but you want to go to such a busy places like Tokyo. Don't tell me you're a robot maniacs like Dan."

"It doesn't matter. And no, I don't like robots. I just admire the beautiful scenery and beautiful girls there."

"Even though you like man?"

"Ssshh, it's a secret. Anyway, you're lying. I don't believe it that you're going there."

Dan suddenly joined our conversation, "She's telling you the truth this time."

"Bring me with you!"

Suddenly our conversation was cut by the sound of a man coughing behind us. We immediately turned our head and saw three men were standing right there.

"Elle, what is this?!"

"Are you inviting us here to see you being proposed by this pretty thing?! You're way too old for him." The one who said this immediately getting a punch in the stomach.

My face was getting red because of I was being embarrassing. The three men behind us looked like in the same age as Elle. Two of them looked older than her, while the other one who got punched looked exactly like her age. I'm sure that they were the one that got invited.

"It's been a long time and you're still mean to me, we're done. Go home, now." She said to the man who was being rude.

While the said man was replying her with, "God. This diva still sulking even when you're twenty-"

"Cough" Sure. No ladies would like to be told about her age. He deserved a second punch.

"Don't talk about ladies age."

"Sorry."

The one who had a loose mouth started talking to her about her well being and took a seat in front of Elle. He was a blondie wearing a black colored thick coat with a maroon v-neck shirt underneath it. The other one who looks friendlier of all of them was wearing a white turtleneck sweater and sat in front of Dan. It looked like they already knew each other before because Dan started to ask him about the traffic. And the last person, who I hadn't heard his voice at all took a seat in front of me after giving Elle a greetings hug. He has black slicked hair and it looked like he came here right after work. He was wearing a Navy suit, definitely tailored, with a pale blue shirt underneath and a navy colored tie with white stripe pattern on it. He smiled at me and Dana, giving us a polite nod.

Elle introduced them to me since I looked so out of it. The talkative one was James, the man in a suit was Arthur, and the kind looking man was Ilya. I never thought that her friends were all gorgeous mens. Why she didn't pick one of them to be her lover? She was being a workaholic and still single until now.

Arthur asked my name after telling Ilya what he wanted to order. "As you know, my name is Arthur. You're?"

"I'm Ryo, Ryouta Elfaneth, sir." I replied to him. Didn't know what to call him because of his intimidating aura that made me feel like I was very small in front of him instead of our age gap. 

It looked like everyone except me and this man were having fun looking at both of us and laughing after hearing what I said.

"Arthur, could you please lower your aura? You're making him nervous." Elle scolded him. And I was in awe because of her braveness.

The man in front of me opened his mouth like an oh, maybe he remembered that there were several people that was scared like me before. "Is that so? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's, it's okay. I'm just not good with meeting new people." I didn't lie. Actually I didn't like meeting new people, especially people who was older than me.

The waitress came to our table again, bringing out one earl grey tea for Ilya, a Cappucino for Arthur and a vanilla smoothie for James, along with two large waffles with ice cream on top and a pancake. I don't know who order the sweets but Ilya suddenly giving the waffles with green tea ice cream to me and the other one with chocolate ice cream to Dan. He knew exactly what I wanted just by looking at what I drink. What a nice man. Now I knew why Dan, my expressionless friend, was close to him.

"I never knew before that you asked Dan and his friend to come along," Ilya asked her while cutting his pancakes.

Elle took a deep breath before answering him. "Well, I want to ask you guys about something because I need to leave to Tokyo by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Isn't that too soon? What if I miss you?" James gasped. While I gave her the sad expression. That was way too sudden. I still wanted to ask her about many things including job vacancies if my scholarship proposal didn't get accepted.

"Miss me my ass, it's only 15 hours away from here. You can use your private jet and fly there if you ever miss me." I coughed. Damn it. Private jet?! How rich these people were? Now, they were making me more nervous than I already was. I didn't like being around rich people. Because most of them were liars and like to backstab their friends. I didn't know much about these people in front of me, but it was the real thing that happened with the rich circle kids in my school. Of course Dan's family was an exception. He also didn't like to socialize with that certain people too.

I knew that it was contrasting with what I wanted. I needed at least one daddy to help me out in my situation. And of course they needed to be rich enough to support me.

"Then, what is it that you want us to do?"

Elle suddenly grabbed my shoulders and looked at Arthur, "So, as I said before, I need you to do me a favor. This little pretty boy right here, can I entrust him to you?"

Everyone was looking disbelief. There was a brief pause after she said that to Arthur. And all of them, except Dan, was looking fort and back between me and Arthur.

"I'm sorry, I, I don't understand." I said to Elle. I didn't get a clue at what she was saying. Why she had the need to entrust me to the man in front of me?

"Until I come back, I want you to look after him and assist him with his college needs." Elle was frankly open about this to her friends.

"Huh?"

"And tell me, why should I?"

"Because you are the only one that I can trust. I know that you're looking for a companion. He's sweet, he's smart, and he's good looking. And even though he has this much quality about him, he's still worrying over himself about college tuition. And even if I'm sure he's going to receive that scholarship, I'm still worried of him. You understand very much that scholarship usually doesn't cover everything, right?" She said seriously to him as if she was a salesgirl who was promoting her product. Now, I understood what she was talking about. But, a companion? What did she meant by that?

Ilya nodded, agreeing with her. "That's true, when I was a college student, my friend always complained because he needed to do part time job even though his paper is waiting to be worked on."

"Why it needs to be Arthur? Why not me? You can rely on me too," James was suggesting himself.

But Elle glared at him. "No. Never. You're the last person that I can trust."

"Damn, it hurts," James was faking a sad expression and it made me chuckled. It has been a while since I knew someone as bubbly as him. Maybe that was why these people, including Elle and the forever silent Arthur were friends with him. He was cute, and I wonder if he harbour any feelings for Elle.

"I wanted to ask Ilya, but he's being a real gentleman to Dan, so, I don't want to make my lil brother jealous." She said nonchalantly without looking at her brother.

Dan, immediately shouting at his sister, "Elle!" His face didn't get red at all. But I knew that he was being talkative with Ilya than any other people that tried to hit him. There must be something between them But Ilya just keep being himself, calmly continue eating his pancakes when Dan was shouting at his sister. To me, Ilya was obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Elle who didn't want to get into a fight with Dan, continued to ask Arthur, "So, how about it? If it's too much for you, I can pay half of it. But I can't help him right now because I've spent to much to move out."

"Don't worry, Elle baby. There's no such thing as too much for him. You already know that." James tried to reassure her. And Ilya nodded his head, agreeing James.

"That's right. You don't need to worry about me. I think I'll get by myself somehow." I said to her. She already helped me with everything I need at school. She even paid the study tour for me and giving me present when it was my birthday. I couldn't bother her more with this. She was already the kindest person that I've ever met. My best sister.

"Look, Elle, have you asked him if he wants this or not? He looks troubled by your sudden decision." Arthur was right. I hadn't agreed to anything at all. Even if these people were nice, it was my first time meeting with them, with him. I was a bit scared at the idea. It wasn't like what I dreamt at all, getting a sugar daddy, or in this case someone who would pay all of your needs, was more scarier than I had thought. How come people was fine meeting a stranger and then being taken care of? And even having sex?

I stopped my thoughts right there because I finally understood why everyone called me a saint.

"Ryou, I heard it all from Dan and sorry if I'm intruding your problem without you knowing because I couldn't leave without worrying about this. But...trust me, Arthur is a nice man." Elle was pleading me. Her face was clearly showing of that she was worrying over me.

Since she was serious about this, I need to give a proper answer. I was still scared at the thought of stranger in my life. "...I, I'm sorry, this is too sudden and I don't know if I can trust him because it's our first time meeting. Sorry, Mr. Arthur, don't feel offended by this. It's true that I'm searching for a way to pay my college tuition if I don't receive that scholarship. Sorry, to bother you with my problem. As I said before, don't worry about it. I'm trying my best to go into college no matter what."

"See? My poor pretty things. Let me hug you. Can I exchange Dan with you?" Elle hugged me so tight that I couldn't breath and Dan just rolled his eyes. Elle was a nice woman, but sometimes her way of meddling with people problem is worrisome. Though, I knew that she only wanted the best for me.

I looked up to Arthur, he was sipping his Cappucino while staring at me. This man still making me nervous. It made me doubted my brain, I hadn't met him before right? Because it looked like I was the one at fault everytime he saw me.

Putting his cup back, Arthur spoke to us, "Okay, I agree. I will look after you until you're capable on your own. And Elle, you don't need to worry about the money. Please live well in Japan."

Elle was delighted. She was thanking Arthur and said to him that he was the best man in the world. As expected of him. I looked at Dan, he was smiling tenderly to me and nodding his head. Signaling me to accept the offer.

Dan leaned closer to my ear and whispered to me, "I don't think he's going to have sex with you soon like most sugar daddy, so you don't need to worry about it. Plus it's a good thing that he's paying your college."

I tried to resist him. But there was nothing that came out from my mouth. I tried to reason myself that this was a good thing. Dan was right. An attractive older man who'd pay my college tuition. I don't need to whore myself to get money with unknown people that might put me in dangerous situation. Even though he was also a stranger to me, he was Elle's friends that I could trust. There was nothing fishy about it.

"Ryouta? Please? If you don't accept this. I won't leave tomorrow." Elle looked at me again. Ensuring me that this would be okay. She even threatening me. What a sly way.

Who knew that this chance would ever come again or not.

After thinking so many times, I sighed in defeat and nodded. "If you're okay with me, then, I'll be in your care from now on."

"So, is he Arthur's baby boy now?" James playfully said while looking back and fort between me and the man in front of me.

"Huh?"

"Am I?"


End file.
